Days of The Year
by EloquentEbony
Summary: Annabeth's memories before and after. Percabeth, with mentions of Frazel and Lualia (Luke and Thalia, just made up their ship name). Please Read and Review. Rated K for death. Feels. Oneshot.


_**a/n**_

Hello, I just finished reading MoA, and since I have recently gone ballistic over my new OTP in my list of them, Percabeth, I had to write this little plot bunny. Please review. Thanks!

P.S. Luke, Thalia, and the other seven demigods might seem a little OOC. Lucy, Frazel's unnamed babies, Finn and Annabelle are my OCs. They _do _belong to me, with the exception of Frazel's babies because they're unnamed.

Disclaimer.

**_I OWN NOTHING. Except the plot. And if I did, I wouldn't exactly be a troll like Uncle Rick. _**

now...onto House of Hades and Blood of Olympus...and this story...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 1, Camp Half Blood, late, late at night.<strong>_

Her screams could be heard right from the beginning.

The black haired girl, snarling at the monsters who slashed at her angrily, fury and hatred sent towards her.

"Thalia! Come here, to me! I'm going to come for you!" A desperate howl spilled from the good looking blonde haired boy who had fled in with her, a hand desperately linking with hers.

Thalia didn't seem to hear him, she just weakly brandished her sword and feebly swung, her face a mask of anger and exhaustion.

"Fight your way to the boundaries, Thalia!" the good looking blonde boy sobbed, his face torn with scratches and blood, inflicted from a monster.

The little blonde haired girl ran outside, but he restrained her desperately.

"I can't lose you too!"

"Come to the border!"

"I can't!" Thalia finally spoke, her face giving way to pain as the monster grabbed her leg and flung her up.

This hit the little blonde as her final stand.

"THALIA!" she howled, her face streaked with tears.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder spiralled down the sky, striking the brave Thalia and frightening away the monsters, who disappeared in a shimmer of gold dust.

"Luke! Look after little Beth for me! And never forget…" Thalia yelled out before the thunder reached her.

A balloon of anger exploded in Luke's chest, barely softened by the little girl next to him, who clutched desperately at a centaur's hand.

"Zeus! How could you strike down your own daughter!" he yelled, tears pouring out of his face.

The thunder rumbled louder, and Luke had the good sense to flinch.

Luke turned his gaze toward where Thalia was standing, and ran for her.

The centaur holding his little Beth's hand shouted a call, but Luke was so dazed with grief that he wouldn't, he _couldn't_, listen.

"Thalia, oh, Thalia…" he choked, his fingers tracing her face.

She was so beautiful, no matter what little Beth said, and how many times he had tried to deny it, he was still deeply in love with the daughter of Zeus himself. He thought Thalia did had feelings for him, too…

_Was that what she was trying to tell me?_

Squeezing her hand for the last time, he turned around, but what happened behind him made him turn around again.

Thalia's limp form magically rose from her old resting spot to stand.

"T…Thalia?"

A booming voice rocketed out of the heavens.

It seemed to be talking to Thalia, but Luke could just make out the conversation.

"My brave child."

"Father, is that you?"

"Yes. I am sorry for not seeing you all these years."

"I…I can't be dead. The monsters…Beth…and most of all…Luke…"

Luke's heart beat faster at the mention of his name.

"She has a great destiny. She will have a hard beginning, but a happy ending, And Luke…well, let's just say that this is just the beginning."

"Father…"

"I am so proud of you, child, but this is not your time for a long, long, while. But..."

Thalia closed her eyes, and Luke heard a choking noise, before he was thrown backwards.

Standing up, he saw a _pine tree _where Thalia was.

So this was it? A pine tree?

_It will keep her safe for now. She might come back, but this keeps her disguised and out of danger._

Luke closed his eyes. Zeus was right. Thalia would be safe in her pine tree form, lest anyone try to hack it down.

_And with Thalia guarding Camp Half-Blood, she will not let anyone evil in, because she is protecting me and Beth._

It all made sense to Luke.

_One day, I'll come back for you. I promise._

Stroking the bark with the palm of his hand gently, he murmured her name once more, before returning to the border.

_…Thanks, Zeus._

_**Day 1894, Camp Half-Blood, good morning sunshine.**_

She's walking, or rather, pacing, in the Hermes cabin, until she hears a rustle of bed sheets.

_Oh, yeah, the newcomer._

The handsome-you're doing it again, wise girl-boy had arrived last night.

Grover, her satyr who had brought her and Luke home, along with Thalia, now-turned-to-a-pine-tree Thalia, _oh gods, she missed her_, had brought Percy home, or rather, Percy bringing _him _home, and arriving into Camp Half-Blood.

When she entered the room, he looked just as handsome as ever.

_No flirting, Beth._

Acting incredibly cool, she mumbled out loud.

"You drool when you sleep."

She blushed, then ran out of the door before he could see.

_**Day 2502, falling into Tartarus, I don't know what time it is, and don't care, because he's here**_

She loves him.

She knows it.

She just does.

She's falling into Tartarus.

In his arms.

He smells like the sea.

"Hey, no matter what happens in there, we've both got each other. And you found the statue!" Percy murmurs.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. For all this mess. If only I hadn't…"

Percy silences her with a kiss.

_Great, he tastes like the sea. But only better._

"Wise Girl, you should be quiet too." He murmurs, hugging her closer.

All she can do is curl closer.

And that's all she wants to do.

_**Day 69903, Percy's house, late afternoon**_

Percy's fingers curl over his blue armchair, munching on his blue cookie.

"Dad, you're alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking about her."

Lucy rolls her eyes.

"She left so long ago, don't try to catch up to her! I'll be maddened by you two!"

Percy laughs.

_So much like her mother._

"Dad, where's Finn?"

"Uh, Quest to Free Thalia. She's not impressed."

"Dad!"

"The power of sarcasm, Lu."

"You think I'm going to believe you?!"

"What? She asked you to join the Hunters, must I not hold a grudge?"

"Dad! The boys at school are a _mess_!"

"Heh. Try saying that to your new boyfriend in the future. By the way, these blue cookies are amazing. You must have inherited the baking from Hazel.

Lucy flung her tea towel at her father, who chortled, ducking and letting the towel hit the little girl sitting on the floor, playing with an old Yankees baseball cap. Percy felt a pang in his chest, and turned his gaze away.

"Don't you miss her?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Frank will have to deal with it a little longer."

"Poor Uncle Frank." Lucy murmured sadly.

"He changed after Hazel's death."

"At least, it did not carry away the baby she gave birth to a week before death."

"She stopped treatment for it."

"It was not the babe's fault."

"No. Aunt Hazel trusted Uncle Frank to be strong."

"He is, Dad. Like you."

"Yes. Now, I must go visit her."

"Wait, Dad! Finish my batch of cookies first!"

_**Day 69903, 3:57pm**_

Percy's holding lilies.

Because that was Beth's favourite flowers.

"Oh, my gods. Hi, hi, I love you."

Percy collapsed next to her, his face crumpling.

Wait, is she…

No.

_Stop hoping, Percy._

After what he's been, with the death of almost everyone he loves…

_Lies._

Only she had left him.

But she was everything for him.

Up till now she had been with him.

But now…

"…"

Percy gently set down the lilies, rearranging them, dusting the dust away, and rehanging her Camp Half-Blood necklace.

"Hey…it's been a month since we spoke…I've, been improving." He stuttered, wringing his hands out, and bringing out the blue pot.

"Yeah, I've been seeing a counsellor, not Chiron, however…" he laughed nervously, prinking the edges of the nearest lily.

"I've been…pretty bad, uh, shaky, really, since, you migrated, to, you know…"

"You know what? You're still my Wise Girl. I'll always be your Seaweed Brain. I…honestly, I don't know how you kept Finn, Lucy and Annabelle a secret. But…I know why you'd do that. I…I love you, Beth. Heh, I should probably stop calling you Beth, because that's not your real name. Your name is the most beautiful of all, that's why I named Annabelle after you. Annabeth…"

Percy's voice cracked at the mention of her name.

For years after Annabeth's death during the Battle, Percy and the remaining six demigods had resolved to calling Annabeth by Luke and Thalia's old nickname, Beth, to prevent Percy, and his children, which they found out later, from having a painful reminder that she had died.

"You know what, my Annabeth? I'm going to call you Annabeth all the time now. Not that I shouldn't have…I know you're laughing at me."

Arranging the flowers once again, he left Annabeth's Grave.

_Annabeth Jackson_

_Beloved Girlfriend/Fiance, Mother and Friend._

_Part of the Prophecy of Seven_

_Followed the Mark of Athena, and recovered the _Athena Parthenos__

_Fufilled:_

__Wisdom's daughter walks alone,  
>The Mark of Athena burns through Rome.<br>Twins snuff out the angel's breath,  
>Who holds the key to endless death.<br>Giants bane stands gold and pale,  
>Won through pain from a woven jail.<em>_

__Lost in battle to defeat Gaea's giants.__

**_Day 69903, 3:57pm, Olympus_**

"You're right, Seaweed Brain. Go procrastinate about how amazing I was and how you tried to stop your feeble tears…"

Annabeth wipes a tear from her eye as she smiles at her Seaweed Brain.

Her daughters and son, with him…this was the best thing she could have done for Percy.

"You're my Seaweed Brain, I'll always be your Wise Girl…"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>End.<strong>_

Uhm, please don't kill me for uh, trying my best to add feels.

As always, this has been Elo, please review!

Love!

Elo


End file.
